


Lots of cake

by sologirl00



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday Party, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Olicity is Rising, arrow spec for 5x22, just some silly thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sologirl00/pseuds/sologirl00
Summary: Felicity throws a birthday party for Oliver. He has plans.





	Lots of cake

 

Oliver: *grabbing some empty plates from the table, his birthday cake half cutted on the background making him smile*

Felicity: No no no no no!

Oliver: *freezes* What?

Felicity: What are you doing cleaning tables? It's your birthday!

Oliver: Fe-li-ci-ty. I don't mind.

Felicity: Well I do. I spend all day planing it to make it perfect, we are all here celebrating you, you should go mingle and relax.

Oliver: I'm relaxing. I know it's been a long time but you should know domesticity calms me down.

Felicity: It hasn't been that long of a time *she smiles shyly*

Oliver: *steps until he's on her front, barely apart*

Felicity: *lost in the moment of closeness* Hey

Oliver: Hey

Felicity: I said it before but, Happy birthday!

Oliver: *smiling brightly* Thank you. And not just for this, for eveything, the party, the cake...William...everything.

Felicity: Your welcome. You deserve all this, Oliver. You deserve happiness.

Oliver: For the longest of times I thought I didn't. Even...even when we were together, there was a part of me always waiting for the end...

Felicity: *grabbing his face between her hands* But you don't now, right? 

Oliver: I don't.

Felicity: *smiling* Well, I guess we should thanks Chase for trapping us in the bunker for that, don't we?

Oliver: *laughing* I'll thank him once we catch him.

Felicity: And we will...and after that, maybe...

Oliver: Maybe what?

Felicity: Well...you did promised Bali.

Oliver: *surrounding her in his arms* I am a man of my word

Felicity: *smiling and moving her own arms around his head* Remember the last time we went to Bali? It was also your birthday

Oliver: *with a dreamy smile* Yeah

Felicity: *giggling* You are remembering how we celebrate it, aren't you?

Oliver: Perhaps

Felicity: We didn't have a cake, but that whiped cream did a great job.

Oliver: *laughing out loud* It sure did. Too bad we are out of whiped cream tonight.

Felicity: *flirtatiously* Oh, but there is a lot of cake. So...maybe you can stay over and we could recreate that night???

Oliver: Yes!

Felicity: You could've think it for a minute!

Oliver: Oh, this was my plan all along...staying behind and helping you clean and later I could clean out the cake licking it from your-

Thea: EWWWWWWWWWWW!

Felicity: *blushing* I thought-I thought everyone left...

Thea: Believe me, I wish I did. There are things a girl doesn't want to hear about her brother...but congrats, tho!

Curtis: Congrats on what? *sees Oliver and Felicity embraced in each other* Oh! Oh! *does a little dance* This is perfect!!! I have to tell Donna!

Felicity: Curtis, no!

Oliver: Curtis! *too late he run out the door*

Thea: Well...that's going to be funny...and loud.

Oliver: Yeah...so good job on cockblocking me, Thea

Felicity: *even red-er* Oliver!

Thea: *laughing* Don't worry you guys, I'll take Digg and we'll clean the loft out so you can go and...celebrate *turning and leaving them alone*

Oliver: Finally alone.

Felicity: Finally...but who knows how long until my mum calls screaming.

Oliver: We should turn the phones down...and tablets...and computers...

Felicity: *patting his chest* WOW! A little too much don't you think? What are you planing to do?

Oliver: Celebrating. Lot's of it.

Felicity: *laughing* You bet.

Oliver and Felicity: *kissing*

 


End file.
